Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 1$ and $a = 5$. $4$ $b$ $^2 + 10$ $a$ $ - 7$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${b}$ and $5$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(1)}^2 + 10{(5)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(1) + 10{(5)} - 7 $ $ = 4 + 50 - 7 $ $ = 47$